Gesikk
Gesikk was a wandering Glatorian who found himself in multiple alternate realities after traveling through the Dark Portal. Jinok Alternate Universe Early Life During his life on Bara Magna, Gesikk was a member of the Bone Hunters, never associating himself with any of the tribes. During that time he took contracts to hunt down specific individuals, with most of these being issued by the Skrall. The Fragments of Mata Nui It came the day when Gesikk received a very unusual contract by the so-called Order of Bara Magna; he was tasked to find a Glatorian who was hiding on Aqua Magna, specifically on the island of Mata Nui. He made his way to the other planet using an yet untested teleportation device. He was also given the hint to look for a Toa named Garrzo should he need assistance. Finding himself in the ruins and shattered soil of the former island of Mata Nui, he set off to investigate this strange place. Unfortunately, while exploring a nearby cave, the unstable rocks came loose and filled the place with water. Gesikk was only barely saved by a local Matoran, Nagaari, as he lost consciousness. Mistrusting the being, Gesikk set off once more after getting a brief explanation on what had happened. Not long after expressing his dislike of this ruined place he met two members of a seemingly local Toa team, Toa Viro and Toa Dephiza. Even though their encounter was brief, Gesikk managed to provoke Viro and ignited a fight between the two Toa. Shortly afterwards he stumbled upon Axonn with badly damaged armor who attacked him on sight. Using his acrobatic abilities and taunting skills, Gesikk was ultimately able to defeat the titan, as Axonn trapped himself in molten rock he created after trying to hit his opponent with elemental fire. As he continued his journey, he once again found an anomaly: A partly collapsed entrance to a cave, with its archway telling that traitors to the Order of Mata Nui were held here. Within one of the cells he found the unconscious Toa Vastara who was apparently injured when the cave prison was damaged. Feeling compassion he took her with him, hoping to find a way to help her. Just as he exited the cave he met Toa Garrzo, who he was informed earlier could be of assistance. As Vastara was one of this Toa's team, the two took her to Garrzo's hideout. Thanks to the latter's help Vastara's wounds could be healed and she awoke, and she briefly explained what lead to her ending up in the prison cell. The next day Gesikk and Vastara set out early, discussing their equal distrust of Garrzo. Oddly enough, Gesikk didn't question why there seemed to be conflict within the Toa group. After a while the two found a strange, shadowy portal embedded in a rock surface, not knowing that this was the Dark Portal. Perhaps driven by their will to explore, the two decided to enter the completely unknown structure. Just moments before they could conclude their plan the three Toa Gesikk met previously - Garrzo, Viro and Dephiza - came to stop them; a small conflict erupted with Gesikk and Vastara being victorious. The two entered the Dark Portal with the others following them shortly after. The shadow powers of the construct pulled Gesikk in, twisting and changing him and then releasing him onto another world. Gesikk and the other Toa had left their core universe and entered an alternate dimension to theirs. The group was scattered. The only way to ever return to where they came from was to find the Dark Portal once more, hoping it would lead them back once it had cycled through the alternate universes. Remains Alternate Universe ''Patriots After an unknown amount of travels through the Dark Portal, Gesikk and Vastara arrived at different places within the Remains Alternate Universe. It is yet unknown what happened to the others that followed them. Disoriented on this strange land Gesikk soon met a group of Forgotten Warriors that attacked him, forcing him to retreat and write a distress letter in hope of contacting the locals for help. After spending a considerable period of time out in the open, Gesikk made contact with Toa Theran, Range, Merall, Brorag, Endros and Pirud, several members of the Patriots, a group of elite Toa. Irritated by the fact that he did not appear to be in any immediate danger, the Toa bickered before offering Gesikk the chance to join them in their battle against Nuva. However, shortly afterwards, the group was swiftly ambushed by three of the advanced Forgotten Warriors. As Gesikk was injured during the conflict and the Toa were stunned by the Forgotten Warriors' ability to speak, Endros was captured and knocked unconscious. Fearing that his team would be overpowered by their enemies, Theran ordered a tactical retreat, leaving both Endros and Gesikk in the hands of the assailants. Fortunately, Range defied these orders and went back to save Gesikk, later meeting up with the group once again. Their retreat didn't go by unnoticed however as several Forgotten Warriors followed them back to the Patriots' Camp. With the campsite in sight, the group including Gesikk were ambushed. Luckily the warriors that already returned from their missions quickly came to aid them in the fight, which they came out of victorious. Gesikk later witnessed the revival of Tilira, who subsequently lead them into battle against Nuva. He thus accompanied the rest of the Patriots on the long way to Nuva's presumed base. The attack force rested for a time and send two to scout out the area ahead; when they didn't return, Tilira ordered the rest of her followers to get up and directly attack Nuva. So Gesikk joined in the Battle at the Sacred Grove, where he fought Nuva's Forgotten Warriors until the conflict violently ended as a stage 9 Kanoka disk was launched itno the combatants. Being among the first to wake up, Gesikk used the moment of confusion to silently remove himself from the company of the others, making his way into the wilderness in search of the Dark Portal. Elegy Though the others suspected that Gesikk simply ran after the battle, he in fact met up with Nuva, hoping the ancient being might help him find the Dark Portal once more. While not knowing what said portal actually was, Nuva did indeed see said structure near the city of Rhagard, which he planned to make his way to. Gesikk accompanied Nuva for a time as he didn't know the city's location. The two ultimately split ways after Nuva made a honorable burial for his Forgotten Warriors, leaving a noble and honorable impression on Gesikk. Gesikk stayed out of sight for a long time, until the Battle of Rhagard. When the enemy lines were blurred and the chaos of battle hid him, he tracked down Vastara once more and left with her. He met up with the rest of the group that originally went through the portal, and they made their way to it's new location. The group entered the Dark Portal near Rhagard, leaving this alternate universe forever. After they went through it any trace of them or the portal vanished from that world. Legacy Gesikk ultimately made his way back into his own reality. Due to the near random effects of the Dark Portal, he lost almost all of his memory of the events of the Remains Alternate Universe, except for the knowledge of the language spoken there. The future of Gesikk changed him forever. In the end, though, he was able to find his destiny. Abilities and Traits Gesikk was trained in combat and set for an agile and swift style of battle. He oftentimes shows a provocative behavior towards strangers and is known for his sudden temper changes. Mask and Tools Gesikk used a staff-spear weapon he constructed for combat. He additionally carried a dual dagger and a Thornax launcher with him. Appearances *Dark Portal'' - First Appearance *''Patriots, Chapter 2: Swampland'' *''Patriots, Chapter 4: Solitude'' *''Patriots, Chapter 7: Battlefield'' *''Patriots, Chapter 8: Disunion'' *''Patriots, Chapter 9: Encounter'' - Background *''Patriots, Chapter 10: Obliteration'' - Background *''Elegy, Chapter 8: Siege'' *''Elegy, Epilog: Recreation'' Category:Remains Alternate Universe